Alan Jonah
|image = |nicknames = Shakespeare |sectionBG = #FF5500 |nationality = British |species = Human |gender = Male |hair = White |eye = Green |enemies = Monarch Emma Russell Madison Russell Mark Russell Ishirō Serizawa Vivienne Graham Sam Coleman Rick Stanton Jackson Barnes Diane Foster Anthony Martinez Lauren Griffin |relationships = Asher Jonah (son deceased) Lindy Jonah (daughter deceased) Sergeant Travis (second-in-command) |previousoccupation = British Army Colonel and MI6 special agent |currentoccupation = Eco-terrorist and mercenary group leader |portrayedby = Charles Dance |firstappearance = Godzilla: Aftershock |lastappearance = Godzilla: King of the Monsters }} Alan Jonah is a character who will make his first appearance in the 2019 MonsterVerse Godzilla graphic comic, Godzilla: Aftershock, before appearing in the 2019 Godzilla film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, as the main human antagonist. Profile Appearance Personailty From his time in the military, a profile on Jonah with information from psych evaluations and revolutionary propaganda describes him as "a man disillusioned by governments and obsessed with leveling the global playing field through stolen weapon technology". He is a man troubled by his experiences in the army and seeing the worst in humanity firsthand. Relationships Emma Russell Monarch scientist Dr. Emma Russell is a person of interest to Jonah. Having previously stalked Emma and attempted to raid her labs in various locations like Cairo and Tokyo, Jonah takes her hostage in order to gain control of the ORCA, a device Emma has invented capable of potentially communicating with Titans and controlling them. Madison Russell History Jonah was previously a colonel in the British Army and a special agent in the Secret Intelligence Service (MI6) from 1990 to 2004. However, after living through many tours of duty in the service, he became disenchanted by mankind so he defected and went rogue. Since then, Jonah had been connected to a team of armed mercenary units working behind a mask of sociopolitical deceit. In 2005, Monarch became aware of Jonah when he and a team of accomplice mercenaries were caught attempting to trespass onto a subterranean MUTO dig site, after which Jonah was jailed in a Pakistani prison. Sometime later, he presumably escaped or was broken out of confinement. Labeled a Class-1 eco-terror threat, his current whereabouts remain unknown.Operatives: Col. Alan Jonah - Monarch Sciences. Retrieved May 7, 2019 ''Godzilla: Aftershock In 2014, a few months after Godzilla's return and his defeat of the MUTOs in San Francisco, Jonah is being held and interrogated at the American military base of Joint Region Marianas in Guam. He's questioned for having an Australian passport, and he claims to have dual citizenship. Just then, the MUTO Prime appears, unleashing devastation upon the base and giving Jonah a chance to escape. When Emma Russel arrives to assess the damage, he stows away on her plane. As she boards, he ambushes and holds her at gunpoint, ordering her to signal the plane's pilot for take-off. Emma's colleague, Tarkan, appears and draws his gun, but Jonah tackles him and escapes. He later stalks Emma to Siberia, where he once again attempts to take her hostage. However, Tarkan had anticipated this and manages to capture Jonah after using Emma as bait. He then sends his men to hand Jonah over to Russian authorities, but not before Jonah tells Emma that he will see her again soon. Emma is later informed that he had escaped Russian custody. Godzilla: King of the Monsters Trivia *Alan Jonah's quote "long live the king", is a nod to Charles Dance's role as Tywin Lannister in ''Game of Thrones. ** The novelization takes it further, where he has solider under him who is so large Madison calls him "The Mountain", a reference to Tywin Lannister's chief enforcer Gregor Clegane, who is known as "The Mountain that Rides" or simply "The Mountain". *Alan Jonah is the second human villain in the MonsterVerse, with the first being Preston Packard. **Coincidentally, the two characters have military backgrounds. *Alan Jonah's name is inverted as "Jonah Alan" on the Monarch timeline. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Comics *''Godzilla: Aftershock'' Novels *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization'' References Category:MonsterVerse - Characters Category:Villain Characters